Grace is Gone
by Poetheather1
Summary: Kigo songfic. After a terrible fight, Shego needs to find a way to forget everything and get past the ache in her heart. It's not as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Grace is Gone

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. The lyrics are Dave Matthews. These characters and this song are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Shego stumbled down the street moving on to a new place to drink, since the last one had kicked her out. She had been pounding the booze in an attempt to forget what had happened but nothing had yet. She spotted the yellow and red sign of the bar she was heading towards, the Busted Stuff. Maybe she could finish the job here and forget for a while.

_Neon shines through smoky eyes tonight  
It's 2 am - I'm drunk again it's heavy on my mind_

Shego was feeling depressed and her heart ached so completely that she just wanted to lie down and die. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why couldn't she just get drunk and forget everything.

_I could never love again so much as I love you  
Where you end where I begin is like a river going through  
Take my eyes take my heart I need them no more  
If never again they fall upon the one I so adore _

She looked over at the bartender, a tall man with dark hair. She waved him over and said, "_Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on_"

The bartender poured her a triple of scotch and watched as Shego slugged it down as hard and as fast as she could. Once she set the glass back onto the bar she gestured for another refill. If she drank hard enough and fast enough she was able to overwhelm her metabolism for just a little while. It was the best she could do in this case.

_One drink to remember then another to forget  
How could I ever dream to find sweet love like you again  
One drink to remember and another to forget_

She waved the guy over again. He walked up to her with an eyebrow quirked, knowing that something had to be bothering the woman. Her green eyes, wet with tears that hadn't fallen, cut up towards him and she said, "_Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
One more drink and I'll be gone_"

Shego thought of the scene, of her and Kim yelling at each other for the stupidest reasons. It had started out a simple fight about Stoppable. She had called him a buffoon again, as the blond had done something spectacularly stupid and Kim leapt to his defense like a rapid weasel. She had said some things she wasn't particularly proud of, as her Princess really wasn't a bitch or anything. But Kim…Kim had yelled at her and had not pulled any blows. It hurt worse than when Kimmie had said she hated her and kicked her into that tower. She had said things that could never be taken back, no matter how much Shego wanted that to happen.

_You think of things impossible and the sun refuse to shine  
I woke with you beside me your cold hand lay in mine_

Her Princess had ignored her and had left. She was alone again, back to where she had started, hopeless and hurting, wanting the oblivion that alcohol could bring. These last three days or bar crawling and seedy motels was still not low enough for her. She was almost ready to go back to Drakken, if only it would be able to get rid of this pain.

With a gesture she waved the bartender over and she said, pointing at her again empty glass, "_Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll go_"

Was anything really worth it? She should just forget everything and move on, go somewhere that no body knew her, where she could start over and nurse her broken heart. She missed her red head, but apparently love wasn't enough to keep two people like them together. Her glass clunked empty onto the bar and she could feel the wave of forgetfulness start to cover her once more. She was almost there. She looked up at the dark haired man and asked, "_Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
One more drink and I'll be gone  
One more drink my Grace is gone_"

She lowered her head to the dark wood and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey Street

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money. Lyrics by Dave Matthews.

'_Crazy,_ _how it_,_ feels tonight,'_ thought Kim, sitting on the roof of a building in downtown Middleton trying to empty her thoughts.

Since the break up a few days ago, Kim had taken to sitting and looking out at the city, remembering how her life had been going. She missed Shego and she was still pissed at the woman. Of all the dumb ass things for the woman to have said…but that wasn't what Kim was thinking about right now. All that ran through her head was her girlfriend and their life together.

'_Crazy, how you, make it all alright love.'_ thought Kim, remembering all the little things the woman had done for her, how she had comforted her in the dark when her parents had gotten in a car accident. She had been so scared for them. Or when she had been freaking out over a final exam in Anthropology last semester, how she had given her a massage and helped her get her focus back. '_You crush me, with the, things you do,'_

It wasn't like Kim hadn't taken care of Shego in return. She had done so much for her former nemesis and she was sure of that. '_I do, for you, anything too oh.'_

_Sitting, smoking, feeling high.  
And in this, moment, ah, it feels so right._

Kim still loved the woman, still desired her but Kim's pride didn't want to even consider relenting here. Shego had gone too far and had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She ground her teeth tightly in frustration, pissed off all over again, but her thoughts betrayed her again, remembering another moment, almost the beginning of their relationship when Shego had looked up at her and said, "_Lovely lady, I am at your feet, oh, God I want you so badly. And I wonder this could tomorrow be so wondrous as you there sleeping._"

This was the moment when Shego had told her about sitting in the tree across from her room in her parent's house. It had shocked her and when they had started talking about it all the green skinned woman had said was, "_Let's go drive til the morning comes. And watch the sunrise, and fill our souls up. We'll drink some wine til we get drunk, yes..."_

They had driven all night, talking about what they felt and had struggled with trying to get past everything that had happened between them during her time in high school. It had been wonderful and that morning, when the thief had dropped her off back home, she had leaned over and kissed Kim, a kiss that held such promise that it made the teen's head spin. She had gone upstairs in a daze and had written about it in her diary, saying:

_It's crazy, I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round. I'm here I'll be dancing on the ground. Am I right side up or upside down, and is this real, or am I dreaming?_

Kim did miss her. Her bed had been empty these last few nights and she hadn't really slept well, between being angry at Shego and worried about the woman.She wanted to hug her and throttle her and it made her feel utterly out of control, slowly going insane with grief and desire. She just wanted to find her love and tell her simply, "_Lovely lady, let me drink you, please, I won't spill a, drop no, I promise you. Lying under this spell you cast on me. Each moment the more, I love, you. Crush me, come on. oh, yes, baby._

She revisited the words she had written in her diary, a few years ago, trying to decide if they were really how she still felt about the beautiful green skinned woman. It seemed like they were but how would she know?__

It's crazy I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round. Here I'm dancing on the ground. Am I right side up or upside down? Is this real, oh lord, or am I dreaming?  


The words had hurt, certainly, both from the little bit of truth in them but also she had never expected her love to say such things. It had been a brutal slap in the face. But was her anger a good reason to give up on a love that had made her feel so complete, so happy, so right with herself and the world? Did she really want to give up the feel of her love's arms around her? Shego made her feel dizzy in love and in all the time they had been together it hadn't grown any less.

Kim shook her head. She was being an idiot. She just needed to get over herself and get back the woman she adored the most in all the world. Nothing was worth losing her. Nothing.

Kim hustled to the street, heading from bar to bar, trying to find out where her love had finally ended up. Shego had a terrible problem with trying to drink away her pain but it wasn't something that happened all that frequently. That was the only good thing out of this whole mess, as it narrowed the search down immensely.

When she wandered into this bar, the Busted Stuff, she saw Shego up at the bar, her head resting on the counter and Kim's heart soared. She had to fix things. She needed this woman. She wanted her. An idea entered her head and she decided to go with it.

Shego felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She grumbled, as her drunken haze was fading and she didn't want that. All it meant is that her pain would come rushing back, like someone tearing open a fresh scab. She sat up and turned angrily, ready to kick someone's ass over this and instead fell into the most beautiful olive green eyes she had ever known.

Kim took her hands and said, "_Lovely lady, I will treat you sweetly, adore you, I mean, you crush me. Oh its times like these when my faith I feel. I know, how, I love you. Come on, come on, baby."_

"It's crazy, I'm thinking just as long as you're around. I'm here I'll be dancing on the ground. Am I right side up or upside down? To each other, well be facing." 

Shego started crying. This had to be a dream. There was no way her Kimmie would ever come back for her, not after what she had said. There was no way. But her eyes said it was the truth.

Kim took Shego's head in her hands and leaned forward, kissing her, the kiss going from a gentle peck to something more desperate, more needy. Kim leaned back, looked into Shego's emerald green eyes and said, "_My love, my love, well beat back the pain we've found. You know, I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking, deep inside my Friend. With each moment the more I love you. Crush me, come on, baby."_

Shego grabbed Kim, hugging her tightly, tears rolling down her face. Her Kimmie. Her Princess. Her beloved was here for her. She kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "_So much you have, given love, that I would give you back again and again. Oh, the love, many now hold you but please, please, just let me, always…"_

Kim kissed her, shutting up her beloved, forgetting everything else for a while in the crush of her girlfriend's arms.


End file.
